


All It Took Was One Night Out

by nahtte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bi Finn, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Gay Poe Dameron, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Rey, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Longing, M/M, Major Character(s), No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, No Spoilers, Teacher Poe Dameron, bi finn (star wars), major longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahtte/pseuds/nahtte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey was new to town and often found herself following small groups of locals to find the "hot spots" for people like her. One night, though, one of the groups she was "tagging along" with noticed her and invited her to join them. That night she met Jessika Pava. Later, Finn goes to a party; that was the first time Finn met Poe Dameron. Let's just say it's that coffee shop au/party au you never knew you needed. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jessika Pava/Rey

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hope you guys understand what's happening in this... I wanted it to go into flashbacks without explicitly saying it so if you can't understand it just tell me in the comments and i'll fix it. It goes Present, Flashback, Present... just in case... I really care about this one so comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a busy morning for Rey. She woke up late, forgot to feed her fish, had to go back up to her apartment to get 1. Her wallet so she could drive, and 2. Actually feed her fish. After climbing ten flights of stairs, twice, she was finally ready to make the seven block trek to the coffee shop.

 

Every morning Rey went to the same coffee shop. She discovered it after going out exploring the town one night. Rey was new to the area and decided to find a small group of local twenty-somethings and tag along with them for a night, and by tag along, she really just followed the group for a while. That was the first night she was caught “tagging along”. One of the guys noticed her at the first bar they went to, when he saw her at the second, he invited her to join them.

 

That was the first time Rey felt actually invited into a group, the first time she felt like she could be wholeheartedly herself. She and Finn were very good friends now, besties as he often called the two of them.

 

Rey also met the met the owner of that little coffee shop, The Canteen, that night. Jessika Pava, a beautiful, powerful woman that Rey felt some kind of a connection with. She’d never tell anyone that though, it sounded too corny, but after that first night together, Finn could just tell.

 

It wasn’t that Rey showed her emotions, it was more of Finn’s empathy that allowed him to just understand anyone he came in contact with. It was really only a problem when he went to animal shelters. Finn stopped going to shelters alone after he tried adopting six dogs once.

 

That first night Finn saw Rey looking at Jessika with amazed eyes, as she watched the store owner move around the bar with grace and power, her smile wide as she both took orders and gave orders to workers. Finn knew Rey was really gone when she broke out into a grin after hearing Jessika call out an order for a well known costumer.

 

Maybe it was the dim lights reflecting off the large windows surrounding the shop, maybe it was the sweet indie music playing, or perhaps it was the jumbled mix of low voices from the crowded bar. Either way, Rey knew she was _extremely_ attracted to the goddess walking towards her.

 

“Hey Finn! I see you brought the Squad!” Jessika said pulling Finn in for a hug.

 

“Jessika, this is Rey, Rey this is Jessika, yadda yadda, you guys get the point,” Finn said gesturing, “I actually just met Rey tonight and may I say, she’s pretty cool.”

 

Rey gave a little wave as Jessika swung an arm around Rey for a - _hopefully_ \- non threatening half hug. Rey broke out into a grin, for the second time that night, caused by a beautiful woman that Rey was starting to get a ridiculous crush on.

 

“Hi, yeah, I’m Rey,” she said as she half hugged back.

 

“Jessika, I’m the owner of this coffee shop- turned- bar at night,” she while attempting to display her cafe/bar. She started to walk away before turning back to Rey, “hey would you want to hang out with me tonight? I could use a little help back here and you look strong enough to handle a rowdy crowd.”

 

Rey nodded excitedly and followed Jessika, Finn giving her a little thumbs up and winking in support before he disappeared into the cluster of people. For the second time that night, Rey felt at home. She may have been surrounded by strangers, but she felt like they were all her friends.

 

“Ok, so, all you gotta do is stand back here,” Jessika said as she pointed, “hand me glasses and put away the ones I hand back!”

 

“Gotcha.”

 

Jessika chuckled a bit when Rey jumped up to sit on the counter in front of the cabinets. Rey started handing and taking glasses from Jessika, blushing a little every time their hands brushed, Jessika looking back every time, smiling at Rey’s blush before returning to her work.

 

The two of them talked all night long, Jessika asking questions about where Rey was from, Rey asking questions about Jessika’s favorite things, both getting closer and closer to asking the other to come home with them.

 

“I love your smile,” Rey said after a period of silence between the two. Jessika was turned around to hand a glass to Rey, smile wide, but after Rey’s comment, Jessika’s smile turned into a surprised smirk as she attempted to stutter out a response, both her’s and Rey’s blushes growing.

 

“Jessika!” another girl called, interrupting Rey’s moment of confidence and pulling Jessika away from her.

 

Jessika broke out into another smile, pulling one off Rey’s face, as Jessika hugged the girl who has just walked in. The two moved to the side to continue chatting as Rey was left alone to watch in her own self-inflicted misery.

 

“Oh hey Rey! This is my roommate Karé Kun, we went to school together,” Jessika said turning back to Karé, her arm around the other’s waist.

 

Rey faked a smile as she said hello, and moved away to try and find Finn. She found him sitting along the side, staring into the dancing group of people.

 

“What’s up?” Rey said bumping Finn with her shoulder. He too looked as melancholy as Rey felt.

 

“Huh? What?” Finn said, Rey pulling him out of his daze.

 

“So who you looking at?” Rey asked, trying to lighten her and Finn’s mood.

 

“Oh, nobody… Why’d you leave Jessika?” Finn asked turning to Rey, giving her his full attention.

 

“Karé Kun. Is it the cute guy in the middle there?” Rey asked, looking off into the crowd at the man dancing in the middle.

 

“Karé Kun? She’s just Jessika’s roommate, and he’s sexy, not cute, cute is a puppy swimming, not a very hot professor dancing, _that_ is sexy.” Finn gazed longingly.

 

“Umm… they were definitely not acting like just roommates and you should go talk to him or dance with him… or, well, just something instead of staring at him creepily.”

 

Glares, that’s all Rey got from Finn, and that was the only response she needed. Finn, the guy she thought was outgoing and confident, was stumped by a cute professor.

 

_So much for confident, he gets flustered over a guy dancing,_ Rey thought.

 

“You know that little blush across your cheeks is kinda cute, it makes you even less threatening than the puppy you look like,” Rey teased, poking Finn’s cheek as she talked.

 

“Oh shut it, you turned completely red every time Jessika looked at you,” Finn teased back, “I thought the ridiculous smile was the most she was gonna get out of you, but then you turned beat red.”

 

Rey thought about telling him to go talk to him, but she knew he’d just tell her the same. Jessika was a goddess, the kind of woman that you stay in bed with all morning and look at the way her hair spreads across the pillow; she’s the kind of woman that you cook for even though she can definitely cook for herself; she’s the kind of woman that you fall for, hard, and Rey knew that was exactly how Finn felt about the ‘sexy professor’.

 

“Hey I think I’m going to go home for the night, have fun watching your _cute_ professor.”

 

Rey stood up to leave, patting Finn on the shoulder, feeling as though she’d grown closer to this stranger that she’d met only hours before. It was strange that she could meet someone and feel so comfortable, now if she was thinking about Finn or Jessika, that was a different subject altogether.

 

“I’ll come with you? I don’t mind walking you, and you know, I enjoy talking to you,” Finn said as he stood up, taking one last look at the attractive man now talking with others at the bar.

 

Rey and Finn left The Canteen, Finn saying bye to many people along the way. Rey stopped once to give a quick hug to Jessika, who was still talking to “her roommate” while she hugged Rey.

 

The two of them walked “the long way” to Rey’s apartment. They talked about anything and everything that came to their mind, at first about their favorite things or their home towns, briefly landing on their parents, before finally moving to and landing on the bar.

 

“I really liked her,” Rey said out of the blue.

 

“I know. She liked you too,” Finn reassured Rey.

 

“but the way she was with Karé Kun,” Rey said snootily.

 

Finn chuckled a bit, “Listen, I’ve never seen Jessika invite anyone to hang out behind the bar with her, or hold a conversation while working, and never ever would she let someone sit on the counter. You know they make food there, and now your butts been there too.”

 

Rey laughed, “Okay so she might like me, but she was still talking to Karé when I hugged her bye, she didn’t even say anything to me.”  

 

Rey looked down and lightly kicked the gravel on the ground, Finn let out a loud hearty laugh.

 

“She didn’t tell you? She hates goodbyes, I’m surprised she even let you hug her,” Finn tried to explain, “Jessika always said that goodbyes were like sealing your doom, I guess it stuck with her from her college days, she used to meet people, say bye and never see them again.”

 

“Oh yeah, she told me about that. She told me about her squadron with the infamous Poe Dameron and Snap, whoever that is… I really don’t know who either of them are, but apparently you do…” Rey said noticing Finn’s face.

 

Finn told Rey all about the old squadron and their adventures in college. They had tried to pull a prank on the dean of students that went sour, their punishment was either being kicked out of college or joining ROTC. Naturally they picked the second option. Poe Dameron, the infamous Poe Dameron, got really into it and actually joined the military to become a pilot. After that they started calling themselves the original squadron. That’s also why Finn had never met him, it was before he had met the others at The Canteen.

 

When they finally reached Rey’s apartment, Finn deeply understood Rey, and Rey understood Finn. Rey could tell that night was the beginning of a beautiful friendship, and _hopefully_ a beautiful relationship.

 

That wonderful night was about a month before Rey’s hectic morning. It was a Monday morning, strangely foggy for early spring, and Rey was just not having it. She had planned on meeting Finn to get some coffee before he went to his internship, but after waking up late and basically forgetting everything she needed to do, Rey wasn’t so sure Finn would still be there waiting.

 

When Rey walked in, though, Finn was sitting at a table, smile wide as he saw his best friend. He had a table with a perfect view of Jessika Pava, hard at work.

 

She looked exhausted. Her dark hair pulled into a low messy bun instead of flowing freely, the bags under her eyes darker and deeper than usual, and yet, her smile was still bright. Rey loved that smile, it was easily the best physical feature of Jessika.

 

Rey sat down and took the coffee mug from Finn, she asked, “Hey, what’s up with Jessika? She looks more tired than usual.”

 

“Apparently her roommate, you know Karé Kun, well, she brought someone home with her last night, on a Sunday.” Finn said, getting closer like he always did when he was gossiping.

 

Rey didn’t understand what Finn meant by “on a Sunday” at first, but as it dawned on her, Rey noticed the blond haired woman entangled with an equally beautiful woman at the end of the store, lightly kissing and quietly talking together.

 

It was like a moment from a movie, Rey realizing that her fears of Jessika being with Karé were completely irrelevant, and before her brain could think of some negative, Rey got that wave of confidence again, that small burst was all it took.

 

Rey got up, her chair sliding loudly across the floor, marched over to Jessika behind the counter, and grabbed her soft face, slamming their lips together. She could feel her heart beating loudly, their heads turning slightly as the two fell into tandem each other.

 

Rey felt her worries melt away, all the thoughts of Jessika not actually being interested, all the late nights up with Finn talking about how much having a crush sucked, but right now, having crush was wonderful. Especially since the person Rey had a crush on, was happily kissing back. When they heard the loud cheer from Finn, Jessika chuckled a bit and broke away, smiling wide at Rey.

 

_That smile is for me. It’s because of me._ Rey felt giddy. She too couldn’t help but to smile as she looked at the girl she liked, she _really_ liked.

 

_Yep. Just like a movie._ Rey thought.

 

Rey decided to stay behind the counter with Jessika, completely unable to keep her hands off of the girl she just kissed, jumping up and sitting on the counter, occasionally pulling that girl, her girl, into another kiss.

   
_I just kissed Jessika Pava._ Rey broke out into a smile again.


	2. Poe Dameron/Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn had (visually) fallen in love with the guy dancing two months before, but now that man was standing right in front of him, with his coffee all over his Finn's button down. And to make it worse, this man was "the infamous" Poe Dameron. Flash forward to Snap's party and now that man was standing in front of him again, this time with shots.  
> The continuation of the bar/coffee/party au you never knew you needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have a chem test on Tuesday, a history midterm on Wednesday, and a political science test on Friday, yet what am I doing? Finally writing this. I had like 3 different drafts and I read through all of them and hated them so I re-wrote this whole thing again. Sorry it's taken so long to finally do something with this part 2 and it really didn't quite go in the way I had planned but.. that's okay. I hope you guys enjoy!!

As Finn watched his two friends smile at each other, blissfully, he got up to get his coffee. It was a nice feeling to know that two people were going to be so happy. Though Finn was a little jealous of that happiness, there was no bitterness. How could someone not be happy that the worlds two kindest people had found each other?

 

Finn took a long drag of his coffee. Black, but mild, just how he liked it. Finn always got a blonde roast. He didn’t want all the sugar from a mocha and didn’t like the milk in a latte, but a bold black was too strong. He liked it strong, but with a vulnerability to it.

 

_ Exactly how I like my men. _ Finn thought, briefly, before pushing the image of a very attractive man out of his head. 

 

It was just a crush. Finn kept reminding himself that. He knew the feeling would go away; it wasn’t like Jessika and Rey. It was just a crush.

 

Except it wasn’t. Finn often thought on the first time he met Poe. The gorgeous, kind, headstrong Poe. 

 

Finn had gotten just a little too drunk that night. He needed a ride home and the only sober person there was Poe. He was a little beat up and not too keen on interactions that night. Finn had asked people what his deal was, but they all said that Poe was just having a rough time, that he would be fine eventually. 

 

It was comforting to know that this group of friends were so supportive of each other.  _ Maybe they’ll help me like that one day, _ Finn thought. And he was right, though at the time he didn’t know just how often his friends would be there for him. 

 

Finn knew that he had been told to leave the handsome, sad man to himself, but he needed a ride, and no one was watching him. 

 

Finn stumbled over to the corner booth Poe was sitting in, “Hey, I know you’re sad and all and I’m real sorry about that, like really sorry, man, and I wish I could make you feel better, all better, cause you seem like such a happy guy and I don’t want you to be sad…” Finn trailed off, as his eyes roamed down Poe’s body. 

 

“You need a ride home.” Poe said cooly.

 

Finn nodded quickly, “I need a ride.” 

 

Somehow, this man who was not feeling himself, could still be so kind and confident. Finn knew right then that this man would hold a special place in his heart. Finn may have been drunk, but he still remembers that car ride home. That car ride is when Finn fell in love a little. 

 

_ But no, It’s just a crush. _ Finn always reminded himself. He couldn’t be in love with someone he had barely interacted with. Besides, the only reason Poe had even talked to Finn was because he was drunk. He knew that Poe thought that he wouldn’t remember any of it the next morning. 

 

“Hey you can lay your head on my arm if the window is too bumpy,” Poe said, after minutes of silence. 

 

It was a little awkward; a drunk guy and the only sober person at that party, who had never met before, driving to the drunk guy’s house. How would that not be awkward? But still, after that night, Poe never said much to Finn, so that awkwardness must have been enough. 

 

Finn slowly moved his head over to Poe’s arm. It was comfy; just the right amount of squish and muscle. That was the first time that Finn dreamed about Poe’s muscles, but certainly not the last. 

 

“Why were you sad?” Finn questioned.

 

“It’s been a tough couple of days,” Poe said roughly. 

 

Finn could feel the air between them get tense, before quickly fading to sadness. 

 

“My mom died.” Poe muttered quickly. 

 

It felt like an admission. Finn recognised that feeling. You know you can’t change anything, but the hope that it’s not true, or that you’ll be able to change something. That mutterance wasn’t to Finn; it for Poe. He was admitting to himself that he can’t change anything, it was final. Even in Finn’s drunken state, he still knew.

 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine. There’s nothing I can do about it now.” 

 

Finn heard sniffles. He knew that pain. Finn never knew his parents, but when The First Order adoption agency sent him a letter telling him how his parents died, the pain still hit hard. They had died in a car accident, suddenly, so they never planned what to do with Finn. There were no family members left alive, it was just Finn now. That’s how he got sent to The First Order. 

 

It had been a long time since Finn had thought about those days.

 

“You should get a dog,” Finn joked.

 

Finn immediately regretted saying that, but he was still drunk. Thankfully, Poe started laughing. It was such a sweet sound. There was still an air of sadness, but his laugh cut the tension. It lightened Finn’s heart. This stranger’s laugh made Finn feel so safe and warm. 

 

He lifted his head just enough to see Poe’s face. His eyes were crinkly and his smile bright. The tear streaks, now dry, ran over his cheek bones, through his beard, and landed on his sculpted jawline. 

 

“We’re here. Can you get inside?” Poe asked.

 

Finn knew he couldn’t walk in a straight line, much less climb some stairs, struggle to find his keys, and make it to his bed. Poe must have known that too because before Finn even had the chance to respond, Poe was already opening his door and pulling Finn out of the car. 

 

It wasn’t an easy walk up to his apartment. There was stumbling and muttering and casual compliments and Poe just shaking his head. Finally, after a 5 minute walk took 15 minutes, they made it to Finn’s bed.

 

“Thanks Poe, you’re real nice and cute and nice.” 

 

“You’re welcome buddy,” Poe muttered as he turned off the lights and walked out.

 

That was the last time that Poe really talked to Finn. At first it bothered Finn a lot, but eventually, he understood. He just wasn’t someone that Poe wanted to surround himself with, and that’s okay.  _ Not everybody is going to like me _ , Finn thought.

 

As Finn started walking back to his table, fresh coffee in hand, he suddenly felt the hot liquid pour down the front of him. His head shot up, already starting to say his apologies, but he was cut off by the beauty that was in front of him. 

 

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry. I guess I just wasn’t really looking where I was going,” Poe stammered, putting down his coffee cup on a counter. 

 

Finn just stared before finally managing to stammer out, “Ah no! It’s fine. I wasn’t paying attention. Definitely my fault.” 

 

Finn silently cursed the gods as he grabbed as many napkins that could fit in his hands. He started dabbing his shirt when Poe started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“Wha-What are you doing?” Finn’s concentration trailed off as Poe’s undershirt rode up a little bit showing his muscles underneath. While Poe pulled off his buttondown, Finn watched the way his muscles moved. It was mesmerising. 

 

“Here. You need a shirt and I have two,” Poe said as he handed Finn the shirt straight off his back.

 

_ Get yourself together! He’s just being kind. Stop staring Finn,  _ he thought as he walked to the bathroom.

 

Poe’s shirt was a little too small, just barely though; it was a little tighter in the shoulders than what Finn was used to. He had to admit though, Poe had really nice style. His clothes always fit so nicely, and the colors, though simple, complicated Poe’s warm skin and eyes nicely. And god, did he smell good. Finn took a long whiff of Poe’s shirt. 

 

He smelled like a forest in the summer. There were hints of vanilla and cedarwood, but an amber musk too. Somehow he smelled fresh, yet woody, sweet, but not too sweet; he smelled like home. 

 

As Finn walked out from the bathroom, he admired the way Poe’s shirt folded into the creases of his abs and laid across his broad shoulders. 

 

“I’m so sorry about this, it’s my fault I should have been watching where I was going, I just wasn’t… Let me buy you coffee,” Poe stammered out as Finn’s eyes flicked to his warm smile. 

 

Finn agreed, begrudgingly, and the two sat down at Finn’s table with fresh coffees in hand. 

 

Finn was feeling too many things. There was excitement and fear and anxiety, but good anxiety, not just bad; there were butterflies, but there were also knots. Finn was finally going to get coffee with Poe! Sure it wasn’t a date like Finn wanted, but it was something, and that’s all Finn could ask for. Having a crush was, well, crushing. 

 

“Yanno, I got a dog,” Poe said with a sweet smile. There was a hint of sadness in Poe’s eyes that caught Finn a little off guard, but then he remembered that night. 

 

As Finn’s face grew hot, he said “I’m really sorry about that night. I.. I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry…” Finn trailed off and hung his head low.

 

He really did feel bad. After he woke up, still remembering everything, Finn wanted to apologize immediately, but Rey had warned him that it may be too soon to talk about those feelings again. Besides, Finn was drunk and it’s way easier to talk to a drunk person than sober. The two never really talked like that again, in fact, the two never really talked. Finn would mainly stare off at Poe as he danced on people and flashed that warm smile to anyone who looked, including Finn. 

 

There was something between them though, it was clear to anyone who looked. Finn always gave longing glances to Poe and even before that night, Poe was often staring at Finn. Of course Rey knew this, but the best relationships are those that happen organically. 

 

“No, no! You were right! Getting a dog really did help me get through my mom’s death. He really reminded me of her happiness and love for everyone. My mom would have loved BB-8. He’s great, so thank you.” Poe said with a chuckle. The sadness was gone and replaced with a distant love. Finn enjoyed seeing that love in Poe’s eye, especially after remembering the sheer sorrow on Poe’s face. 

 

“I’d love to meet him some time,” Finn said before realising the implications, “I.. I mean if that would be okay with you. I wouldn’t.. I wouldn’t want to be.. Want to, uh, intrude. Or anything like that…” 

 

Poe laughed loudly. God, the sound still made Finn’s stomach get all fluttery. It was such a beautiful sound; that laugh was an embodiment of Poe’s whole personality. It was so warm and open, inviting, confident, yet also vulnerable. It was Finn’s favorite sound. 

 

_ Goddammit Finn! It’s just a crush,  _ Finn kept reminding himself. 

 

“BB-8 would love you! There’s a party tonight that I’m bringing him to, if you want to come with me?” Poe asked. He sounded a little nervous, something Finn had never heard before.

 

“Of course! I can meet you there?” Finn asked with the same nervousness. He felt giddy; the amount of butterflies in his stomach made him want to shout. Finn could feel his warm face, but he really didn’t care, Poe’s face was a little red too. 

 

_ Crushes are great, _ Finn thought.

 

“Here,” Poe said as he wrote on a napkin, “is my number. Just text me and I’ll give you the address.” 

 

Poe’s smile was infectious. The bright, toothy grin spread across Finn’s face as he stood up to put his coffee mug on the counter. Rey and Jessika were still behind the counter and they too had bright smiles and warm cheeks. Jessika winked at Finn as he walked back to Poe. 

 

“Hey, I gotta go to work, but I’ll see you tonight! Happy Friday!” Finn said before walking out the door and mentally chastising himself for saying ‘happy Friday’. 

 

That Friday was the longest Friday of work, ever. The entire day Finn texted Rey about Poe. He didn’t want to text him too soon, but also, how could Finn wait any longer to talk to Poe? Finn hadn’t texted Poe anything besides a “Hey it’s Finn” and it was starting to draw on him. 

 

_ Maybe Poe was just being nice and he doesn’t actually like me. Maybe he thinks I’m strange now. Maybe he knows I like him and won’t ever talk to me again.  _ Thoughts were racing through Finn’s head way faster than Rey could calm him down, but one particular reassurance was just what he needed to hear.

 

“Okay Finn, listen, everyone in that coffee shop saw the exact same thing I did. Two people who clearly like each other, just got a date,” Rey confirmed. Finn could hear Jessika faintly in the background laughing about how nervous Poe looked.

 

“Is it a date though? He just invited me to a party with him..” Finn trailed off as he began thinking off all the possibilities again. 

 

“Oh it’s a date!” Jessika yelled into the phone. 

 

Finn finished up his last task for the day just as the clock struck 5:30. He had been getting compliments all day on Poe’s shirt; it really did look good on him as well as Poe. 

 

As Finn rode the bus back to his apartment, he finally texted Poe, who had been texting Finn throughout the day. There were 5 messages from Poe telling him about the party tonight. It was just simple information that didn’t really matter, but Poe wanted an excuse to text Finn. 

 

“Hey! The party starts at 8, but you can get there early if you want to hang out with BB and me by yourself.” 

 

Finn felt all the giddiness build up again. 

 

_ Poe wants me to come early to hang out with him. This really is a date, _ Finn thought.

 

The minute Finn got home he started getting ready. He had just over an hour to get ready if he wanted to get there at 7 for an hour with Poe, alone. Sadly, Finn’s plans did not go accordingly. The old lady across from him needed his help and stopped Finn’s grooming process. She needed him to put in a shelf on the top rack of her new bookshelf, and being the kind person Finn is, he couldn’t say no. That took 30 minutes; the bookshelf built very poorly and Finn was afraid of it falling apart on Ms. Humphrey, so he rebuilt it, and got very sweaty in the process. Then, as Finn was showering, again, someone’s cooking set off the fire alarm, making him go outside, in a towel, for another 20 minutes. Finally Finn was able to finish getting ready, but as he went to look for clean clothes, he realised that he never moved the clothes from the washer to the drier.

 

_ Looks like I’m wearing Poe’s shirt tonight, _ Finn thought.

 

Luckily, the party wasn’t that far away so Finn would only be 15 minutes late. Finn silently cursed the world for making his plans go sideways. He was so close to getting to hang out with Poe. 

 

As Finn arrived, he began to wonder if the party started early; there were already at least 15 people there as music, laughter, and chatter poured out of the house. Finn realised he knew practically no one at the party before he even reached the kitchen. Thankfully, before Finn could even text him, Poe showed up with two drinks in hand, beside Finn.

 

“Poe! Hey, I’m so sorry I’m late.. There was an old lady’s bookshelf and a fire alarm shower,” Finn chuckled to himself as he saw a glimmer of humor run across Poe’s face, “yeah, it was something.” 

 

“Sounds crazy. Maybe you can tell me about it later,” Poe smiled brightly at Finn, “first, you gotta meet some people here.” 

 

Poe introduced Finn to lots of people, many were people that Finn had met before, but only in passing and he didn’t even remember their names. As the night moved on, people began to move throughout the house, separating into their own little groups, but Poe never left Finn’s side. 

 

“They’re playing my favorite song! We have to dance. It’s a rule,” Poe said cockily. 

 

“Wait.. what, but.. But I, uh,” Finn stammered out.

 

“Come on! Come on! Come on,” Poe said as he grabbed Finn’s hand and pulled him along. 

 

Finn couldn’t believe he was dancing, much less that he was dancing with Poe Dameron. He looked absolutely beautiful. The moon and fairy lights shined off his dark curls and illuminated Poe’s smiling face. The sweat along Poe’s collarbones gave him a sexy glow and made his t-shirt cling to his muscles underneath. Finn’s smile hadn’t faded once that night.

 

The two moved around the house as they played giant jenga and sang karaoke and played card games. Their banter was purely flirtatious. It was full of “oh you’re going down” and “if you win I’ll make you food, but if I win, then I get to push you into the pool” and that is how Finn and Poe ended up at the edge of the pool looking into each other’s eyes.

 

“Poe.. you don’t have to do this. We can talk about it,” Finn pleaded jokingly.

“I’m so sorry Finn, I really hate to do this, but you’re a sore loser.”

 

“You’re not that sorry.”

 

“Not at all,” Poe said with big grin and a wink as he moved close to Finn’s ear to whisper, “besides, you’re wearing my shirt, and as good as it looks on you, I’d really hate for it to get wet.” 

 

Finn’s face grew hot and his breath hitched as Poe undid the top button and winked before stepping back to let Finn finish taking it off. So there Finn was, in only his boxers, as Poe looked at him longly. There it was, the little burst of confidence that propelled Finn forward to Poe. Just before Finn kissed him, Poe pushed, hard, and Finn fell back into the pool. Poe quickly undressed and jumped in after. The two laughed as they struggled to catch their breath, but the minute they did, Poe took Finn’s face in his hands and kissed him, just as hard as he pushed him into the pool. 

 

That kiss was amazing. All the butterflies turned into sparks that twinkled like the fairy lights above them. The giddiness that had been running through Finn all day resolved into absolute bliss. Poe’s calloused fingers gently rubbed against Finn’s face and pulled him closer. Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s neck and laced his fingers deep into Poe’s curls. When they finally pulled apart, all the giddiness came flooding back, and the only thing Finn could do was smile. 

 

“Woah,” Finn said chuckling. Poe threw his head back as he began laughing.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said before pulling Finn back in for another kiss.

 

As they got out of the pool, Finn saw Rey and Jessika giving him a thumbs up and smiles. They dried off and got dressed and made their way to a bonfire burning bright. The two sat down, closer than they had before, not wanting to stop touching one another, as BB-8 came bouncing up to them. There they stayed, making s’mores, and petting BB-8, just happy to be next to each other.

 

“I’d love to go on another date sometime, just you and me this time,” Poe said.

 

“I’d like that too.” 


End file.
